Ghosts
by immyownsuperman
Summary: When someone dies that affects Gibbs so bad no one can help him, because the one person who could is gone.
1. Prologue

The sun had to shine for a reason, it had to. How does it shine when someone so beautiful is gone? A woman which made it seem like the reason the world even moved was because of her. Now she was gone, and nothing seemed to be worth it. All the purpose for everything he seemed to do was gone. There was no reason to even go on. It seemed like the sun had disappeared, and no one could heal him.

Now as he stood atop a grave that shouldn't even be there, he was frozen. Frozen like time didn't exist anymore. The world had stopped moving since he held her in his arms, cold. The paramedics had taken her away saying they would do all they could for her, had they lied? The doctor wouldn't look him in the eyes, and he had exploded. Who knew what he had done. All he remembered was falling to the ground a sob choking out his throat, but he didn't cry.

Now he did, every single night since she had slipped away. He tried working only to break in tears every time he entered her workspace. He could never go back, not now. He had quit and left the office without looking back. Now seven months since she had left him, he still hadn't gotten over it. Though he had sold everything that reminded him of her. His truck, house, everything. He packed and left town only to find himself back her. Even though he promised himself to leave everything behind.

He had left for Mexico, only to find that that to reminded him of her. Nothing could wash away her face, not beer, nothing. He had traveled around the country picking up girls in bars for one night of pleasure. He had turned into Tony. How could that possibly be him? It was though. Now he looked down and set the bouquet of roses on her grave.

"Boss?" Tony's voice filled his ear. Gibbs turned slowly towards him. It was Tony, but was it? His hair buzzed off, and his attire more mellow then it used to be. How could so much change in five months?

"I'm not you boss DiNozzo." he said looking back down at her grave.

"Your right...your not...my old boss would fight to get over this." Tony said hitting one of Gibbs' heart strings.

"Your right...but he died with her."

"I know." he said looking down to he grave. "A little of all of us died with her...I know my boss died." he added trying to catch Gibbs' eye. Gibbs covered his eyes with his hand feeling the tears come. Why? He had lost so many people in his life, why was he able to get over Shannon but not her?

"It's not right..." Gibbs choked out. It wasn't.

"We know who did it...how come we can't prove it?"

"I don't...k-k-know." he said trying not to break down in front of Tony. He had done that to many times before. He was supposed to be strong, how come he wasn't anymore?

"Stop trying to be a man...cry." Tony said completely shocking Gibbs, but that's all he needed to set him off. Gibbs fell to his knees tears falling down his face. He cried, like the person he was right now.

"I was supposed to protect her!" Gibbs shouted at Tony who just dropped to his knees next to him. "She's supposed to be alive..." he added dropping his head into his hands.

"But she's not and do you think this is how she would want you to be?" Tony asked. He just shook his head falling to the ground like he had done so many times before.

"Abby...why?" he murmured into the grass. She couldn't be gone.


	2. Change

**Thanks to:**

**stupidamericanidioms91**

**STLFAN**

**SherryGabs**

**autumngold**

**PT21  
**

* * *

Abby closed her eyes, smelled the salt, and listened to the wave's crash up on the beach. She had been taught this was the best way to appreciate the ocean. She had been taught that by the one man she wish she had here. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, a man she missed too much. He had told her how he watched the ocean, one day they were sitting in her lab, and he told her everything he enjoyed about the ocean. She remembers the smile he got on his face, the one you don't get very often. A smile you had to treasure forever.

Abby walked out onto the beach letting the sand cover her feet, and get in between her toes. She loved the soft tickling it gave her. Being out on the beach made her wish more that she had just stayed with the team, but Gibbs couldn't protect her forever. No matter how hard he tried. Mikel would catch her eventually. It was just better this way, and he was strong. He was probably already over her death, already bonded with a new lab tech.

"God, she is so dumb." Gibbs mumbled to himself flipping off the emergency switch. He rubbed his eyes, he missed Abby. This was the three techs in a month, no one worked with him. He needed Abby back, he needed her brilliant and random notions. He got things before these lab techs; he never did that with Abby, even though she always gave him the chance to.

His life felt like it had ended, like she had left him but taken him with her. His life was changed; he couldn't ever do the same routine. He wouldn't even sit at the same desk he used to. His haircut was different, his wardrobe. He wasn't as tough anymore, and Tony was team leader. Change, everything around him had changed.

_Click._

The elevator came to life and he clicked the bullpen floor. Vance wanted to talk to him; he had to do it something. No matter how much he didn't want to. So, he slowly made his way up to Vance's office. It was time he was a man.

"Dura nice to see you again." The man said grasping her hand.

"You to," Abby said smiling gently. She hated not going by her name, even if she had been for almost a year. She had liked her name, but none of that mattered now.

"You ready to join us in the high life?" he asked joking. She now worked in law enforcement, and they thought she was detective material.

"Of course, I'm ready for long nights and dead end leads." She said joking back.

"Hey we resent that."

"Well, I'll be there with you soon, or at least I hope."

"You will." The squad leader said grasping her on the arm. This was great; she was going to be working for homicide. She never dreamed doing this could be so much fun. No wonder Tim had decided to do it. "Come." He said smiling.

"Sure." She said walking by his side down the street. She was going to forget her old life easier soon, and she wouldn't miss Gibbs too much.

"You're transferring me?" Gibbs asked confused.

"You need a change of scenery, I can see it." Vance said putting a toothpick in his mouth. Maybe he was right, but no matter how much he complained; he liked having just little remnants of Abby.

"Where?" Gibbs asked not opposing.

"Florida."

"Uh…fine, when?" Gibbs asked a little shocked. This was a little sudden.

"You don't have much, tomorrow." Vance said. "Get out of her as soon as you can, you're going to need it."

"Okay."

Maybe he would be okay.

* * *

**There you go! Guess what Abby is alive! I couldn't kill her off! No way she is the show! HAHAHA REVIEW I UPDATE FASTER!**


	3. Beach

**Thanks to:**

**SherryGabs**

**Littlespooky**

**Sophies-Welt**

**Umbrella-Ella**

**Stupidamericanidioms91**

**STLFAN**

**ncislove**

**tiva24  
**

* * *

Gibbs threw his keys on the counter, and retreated to the basement. It was really hard to find a house that had a basement. Typically people in Florida didn't have them, but her he was entering his basement. It had been a tough day at work. He had to get used to a whole new team.

Gibbs chuckled at the thought of them ever been a team, at least a good one. Fernando Gero, a man who pretty much was McGee. Ryan Hyden, at least tried to be like Tony, in his mind anyways. Dana Terry, nowhere near like Ziva. Then there was Rachel Fernao, his lap tech, and the complete opposite of Abby. She was preppy, and was not very happy most of the time.

"Abby…" Gibbs murmured covering his eyes. Why did he do that? He had taught himself not to do that. He couldn't think about Abby, he already was drinking. When he thought about Abby he drank himself till he passed out. He couldn't handle that again.

Gibbs let the bourbon bottle drop to the floor with a crash, they glass falling everywhere. He watched as the remaining amber liquid spread around the floor. He just stared down at the floor clenching his hands into fists. It still wasn't right, and now matter how much he tried to forget the past, he can't. She changed his life, more then he had ever thought was possible. He had been in love with her.

* * *

Abby walked along the moonlight beach, breathing in the salty air. Florida was such a great place to live. It was her new home, and she had new ties here. Though she still missed Gibbs, her new job was a way to keep her mind off her old life, and she loved it.

"Dana!" a man's voice called to her. She turned towards her house to see Sam standing on the beach waving at her. She smiled to herself and waved back. She walked down the beach towards him. "Hey." he said once she reached him. His black hair that was slivering lit up in the moonlight.

"It's late." Abby said smiling.

"Yeah." he responded looking into her eyes. He touched her cheek gently.

"I work with you now." Abby said grabbing his hand and pushing it away. She had been attracted to him because he reminded her of Gibbs, but since she started to work with him he was a totally different person. He wasn't the man she thought he was.

"That never mattered before." he said confused, he tried to lay his hand once more on his cheek but she just blocked it.

"I have rules, and rule twelve is to never date a coworker." she said quoting Gibbs. That rule had given her grief but right now it might actually help her. He looked a little pissed off after she said that.

"What rules?" he asked his voice showing just how ticked off he was. He had never heard of these "rules" before.

"My rules." she said trying to walk around him. Her arm was suddenly in pain and before she knew it her face was in his. His anger was obvious in his eyes. What? What was happening?

"No one does this to me..." he said the anger very obvious now.

"Let go of me." Abby said trying to yank her arm away. Sam just gripped it tighter. He grabbed her by the waist and tried to drag her. No, this wasn't supposed to happen. Her mind started to flash back to Mikel and she couldn't help but thrash her body around.

"Stop it!" he said harshly into her ear. Why her?

Gibbs had decided to go for a walk, he wasn't quite sure were he had ended up. He just knew that he was on a beach. He loved beaches, and he had only told three people that. Shannon, Kelly, and Abby. Why had all the people he loved died? Was he being punished for something?

Gibbs' thoughts were stopped when he heard screaming, and someone calling for help. It was familiar. The screaming got louder, and he broke off into a run. It was Abby, it had to be. His feet hit the sand as he followed her voice. When they came into sight he sprinted.

"Stop!" Gibbs shouted. The man looked at him and dropped the girl. The one that sounded like Abby. The man ran out of sight, leaving the girl crying in the sand. "Are you okay?" he asked once he was in front of her.

"Yeah..." she said in between sobs. She looked up at him, and shocked filled both of there eyes.

"Abby?" Gibbs asked.

* * *

**There you go guys. Haha hope you enjoyed it :)**


	4. Gibbs?

**Thanks to:**

**SherryGabs**

**Shopies-Welt**

**Umbrella-ella**

**STLFAN  
**

**Mikomi Hatake **

**and Ellie! Girl you make me laugh! Haha I dedicate this chapter to Ellie: Future NCIS (Very) special agent! ;)  
**

* * *

"Gibbs?" Abby asked confused. What was he doing here? More importantly, why? This made no sense. His eyes showed shock, he didn't know she was here. He was just being the hero her was, rescuing someone every time they were in trouble. It didn't mean anything.

"H-how?" he stuttered still hoovering over her. She could feel his heat, and just wanted to wrap her arms around him. She couldn't do that.

"Mikel." She said, and his eyes turned black. The anger was scary, even to her. That one name set him off, the one man that set him off. Mikel was enough explanation.

"Dana?!" Sam called, what was he still doing here. Gibbs looked up at the voice in the distance then back down to the woman he loved. Fear filled her eyes, and his first reaction was to pick her up and carry her. He did this, and they ended up down the beach farther.

"I have to call my protection officer." she said reaching for the phone in her pocket. Gibbs caught her hand, looking at her face.

"How is it you manage to find trouble everywhere you go?" he asked laying a hand on the bruise that had developed on her face. She was about to speak but her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.  
[Are you okay?] a voice asked on the other line.  
"Yeah, I'm hiding out up the beach." she responded. She shouldn't be surprised, her witsec officer knew everything.  
[Stay put...I'm tracking your cell, were coming to move you.] he said.  
"Okay, bye." she said hanging up her cell.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked. He could guess, but he needed to know.

"There moving me."

"They can't." Gibbs said gripping her hand. He just got her back, they couldn't take her away again. "I can keep you safe."

"Not forever." she said tears starting to brim in her eyes. No matter how hard she wanted to believe he could keep her safer forever, she knew he couldn't. He would try, and try, but eventually someone would get to her. There was nothing he could do there.

Gibbs looked confused and conflicted. Deep down he knew she was right but he didn't want to believe it. He had to believe that he could keep her safe forever. That no one would harm her. He knew, that he couldn't. He'd lost so many people, that he knew it to be true.

"You can't leave me again." Gibbs said looking into her eyes. She looked down and pulled her hand away.

"Live, knowing I'm alive." she said. This moment was so beautiful. It was something she thought she could never have with him, and it was all happening so fast. She examined his face quickly. He hadn't changed, but his hair was grown out and shaggy. She had always liked it like that. She had to study his face, every curve, every contour. She had to memorize this moment.

"Stop studying me." he said. "This doesn't have to end."

"You know it does." she said smiling gently. He didn't smile back, his eyes turned sad. He did know it, but she knew he didn't want it to happen. She watched as he studied her hair.

"Why is it red?" he asked touching her hair gently.

"I had to change it."

"Yeah, but why red?" he asked chuckling to himself.

"Don't know...reminds me of Jenny I guess." she said smiling. It really did, but that wasn't the reason. The real reason was because she knew he was attracted to red heads.

"I liked your black hair better." he said smiling gently. "Do you miss the team?" he asked quickly. She knew what was going on, he was trying to find answers that he could ponder on. Something to remember her by.

"Yes, a lot." she said truthfully.

"I miss you." he said his smile disappearing.

"I miss you to, but you haven't bonded with a new lab tech?" she asked confused.

"No, I drive them all mad." he said brushing a piece of hair out of her face. She chuckled gently, that was something he would die. He looked at her, deciding if he should tell her how he reacted when she was gone. He decided against it. She didn't need to know that.

Abby moved to open a mouth but a drop of water hit her face. She felt more water fall down on her, and she looked up at the sky. It was raining, what a perfect moment to rain. Soon there were being pelleted with rain drops. They couldn't help but smile.

"Dana!" Someone called. It was her wit sec officer. She looked at Gibbs not wanting him to leave. Little did she know while she was distracted by the rain, Gibbs had wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Dana!" The voice was getting closer.

Gibbs kissed her gently on the cheek, slipping the piece of paper in her pocket. He ran off into the night leaving her alone in the rain.

* * *

Gibbs entered his house shaking off the water as he did so. He threw his keys on the coffee table and moved to the kitchen. Had that really just happened? Abby was alive. He couldn't believe that she was alive. It brought a small smile to his face. He loved her very much.

Gibbs rubbed his hand over his face. Now what was he supposed to do?

* * *

**YAY! There you go! Hope you loved it! Please Review!**


	5. Bravo Yankee Echo

**Umbrella-Ella**

**SherryGabs**

**Sophies-Welt**

**Mikomi Hatake**

**Amy'sDen**

**STLFAN**

**Kimberly Steward  
**

* * *

Abby looked out the window of the jet, just thinking. He cover was blown, what if he went back and told the team? They would find her, she knew that. They were good, but she wasn't sure the Wit Sec knew that. Maybe it was good they didn't know, besides she usually told them everything. Not telling them this wouldn't hurt. She didn't need to tell them everything.

"Your new name is Jadine Summers." Her new Wit Sec officer said handing her a new drivers license. How they got these things so fast was a clue to her. She didn't have those connections at NCIS, and she got pretty much anything she wanted.

"Jadine...Summers..." She said playing with it on her tongue. How many more times was she going to have to change her name? Like Gibbs had said, she always seemed to run into trouble. Maybe everywhere she went was another problem, maybe she was destined to be the one that ran into trouble.

"You will be a sign language instructor." the mans voice entered her thoughts. She looked up at him and nodded. She could do that; she could make it through the day. She wasn't sure if she could make it out of bed, but this was something she could do. She wouldn't miss Gibbs as much, and now she had to start over. Why did he have to show up at the worse time? She only got ten minutes with. That wasn't enough in the long shot.

Abby slowly started to sign to herself. First her hand formed Gibbs, then his girl. That had been one of his favorite signs. She remembered when he would touch her cheek in the sign. No one caught it, but they both knew it was there. It was their secret. She never thought she would stop being his girl. Her hands formed lost love and tears developed in her eyes. He had never loved her that way, and she couldn't think that way.

"Umm...I'm cold do you guys have dry clothes?" Abby asked shivering slightly. They had rushed her on the plane and she hadn't had anytime to change. She just now realized how cold she really was. Maybe she was thinking to much.

"Yeah sure..." The man said getting up. He moved to a bag and pulled out a set of clothes, that weren't even close to her style. There was pink, but she had to make sacrifices. She had to keep her safe, even more now that she knew Gibbs needed her to be alive. She could do it. He handed her the clothes and pointed to were the bathroom was. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

Abby reached her hand into her pocket and place the other on the wall. She had to get through this, she just had to. She moved to pull out her hand but realized there was a piece of paper. She slowly pulled it to discover it was a business card, a NCIS one. She looked at the name and a gasp entered her throat. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. His cell phone number written under the work number. She flipped the card to discover a message.

_India Lima Oscar Victor Echo Yankee Oscar Uniform, Bravo Yankee Echo._

"I love you, bye." she read a loud to herself. A tear escaped down her cheek as she read it once more. He always knew how to make her smile, and this made her smile in a way. The fact that he would break the rules did. Rules were his foundation, he always abides by them. She slowly changed her clothes, and slipped the note into her fresh sock. She would never lose it.

"Everything okay?" Her wit-sec officer asked knocking on the door. She slowly opened it and smiled sweetly.

"Yes." she said. Everything was okay, for now.

* * *

_One month later,_

Gibbs ran his hand down Wendy's arm smiling. He looked at this woman and saw nothing, but it helped him feel the pit Abby had left him. He had given her the number and she had never called, two weeks after Abby was moved again Wendy popped up. She showed a interest in him, so he embraced it. He couldn't have what he wanted, so he would settle for something else.

"I love you..." She whispered leaning into to kiss him. What? Gibbs asked himself, he stopped her from getting anywhere closer to him. I love you? No, he couldn't deal with that. She looked at him confused. He just stayed silent. "You okay?"She asked looking at him curious. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't have her leave to, he couldn't take it.

"I love you to." He said on a whim, he couldn't have another lose. He let go of her and kissed her gently. This was going to have to do for now. She reached to unbutton his shirt and he just smiled into the kiss. Truth was he was imaging Abby. Could that be healthy?

_Two hours later,_

Gibbs moved out of bed and left Wendy a note. He could always use a work excuse, he just didn't want to be here when she woke up. It was always awkward for him, not that he ever showed it. After they sleep together, trying to imagine Abby wore off. Not that it was that affective anyways.

So now Gibbs drove down the street, he drove past his street and just keep going. He didn't know why but he just keep on driving. By the time he was twenty miles from his house his thoughts floated to Abby, and he just keep driving on. He had decided to not tell the team about Abby, that was the only way he could protect her. If it go out, she would be dead. His phone rang breaking his facade.

"Gibbs." He answered not bothering to check the caller I.D. He knew it wasn't going to be Wendy, she knew not to call him when he was at work.

"Hi." a familiar voice entered his ear. "It's Jadine." the voice said in a sarcastic voice. He thought about it for a sec before it clicked. It was Abby, and she couldn't say her real name.

"Hello Jadine." He said playing along.

"I got the card." She said. This was going to be interesting, speaking in riddles.

"How are you settling in the new place?" He asked genuinely curious.

"It's great, but I miss you." She said, and he could almost see her forced smile. Something for the benefit of everyone around her.

"I miss you to."

"I called to tell you something."

"What?"

"Good bye." She said following the click of the phone. Gibbs put down the phone slowly, his mind overly confused. That was about the most confusing phone call he had gotten in his whole life. Now what happened?

* * *

**Weren't expecting that were you??? :) What is going to happen! I know but you don't! **

**REVIEW! **

**I always update faster!  
**


	6. Dreaming Of You

**Thank you to all who reviewed! Sorry I can't write down all the Names but they've gotten pretty lengthy! But I love all of you! Please keep them coming :) Thank you for taking time to read my adventures to becoming a good writer!**

* * *

The mud was cold, and so was the rain that soaked his hair. He looked up at the sky, his eyes still blank. The clouds covered the sky, and he couldn't see the stars. He longed to see the stars, but instead he laid in the mud. He couldn't believe that the man who did this had. The man stepped into sight, drops of water falling off his hair. Gibbs just looked up at him still lost.

"Be a man." Tony sneered a look of anger crossing his face. "I told you this before, Abby would want you to fight for justice."

"I know." Gibbs said trying to move his body through the mud. The mud seemed to be like cement that held him to the ground. Tony reached his hand down to Gibbs, and he took it gracious. Tony helped him up and headed back towards the house. As they walked the rain started to drop harder.

Ziva stood in the doorway and he could faintly see McGee behind her. Ziva looked in pain, maybe she hated to see him so weak. There was nothing her could do about it. Abby had called him and he had drove for several more hours before ending up in a bar. That was where they had found him. Then him and Tony ran out into the rain bringing their fight away from the rest of the time.

"Go make sure he has some clean sweats..." Tony murmured pulling Gibbs in through the door. McGee nodded his head and jogged up the stairs gently. Tony helped Gibbs onto the couch then turned to Ziva. They moved over to the corner were Ziva rubbed her hand down his cheek.

Tony snatched her hand away and placed his own on her cheek. Gibbs couldn't tell what there hushed words were, but he did notice the very intimate touches. They tried to hide it, but since he left they were closer then he would have permitted. It was bound to happen though.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked slowly taking his eyes from Ziva's.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any coffee?"

"No I stopped drinking it." Gibbs said simply. He looked over at them once more to see something shock him. Tony wasn't looking at her with lust, he was looking at her with love. Tony had never done that. Even when he thought he was in love with Ziva before, it had been mostly lust. Now the way he looked at her surprised him.

"Of course..." He heard Tony grumble. He looked away from the 'couple'. He didn't want to see the happiness that happened when he left.

"Tony...he's hurting, he probably cut off anything that reminded him of Abby, yes?" He could hear Ziva whisper.

"Yeah, your right." Tony responded in a hushed voice. They obviously forgot that his hearing was still very good. Maybe they thought he was just ignoring them. Which he was, starting now. So he shut his eyes and blocked everything from his mind.

* * *

Abby looked out her window, her eyes skimming over the garden she had planted. It reminded her of Gibbs, he had had a small one in his backyard. One that had been planted by his dead daughter. He probably keep it alive with as a small reminder of Kelly. He had loved her, and she would always be the first thing in his heart. Maybe, there wasn't any room for her. Maybe that was why he didn't work with his wives. Shannon and Kelly would always be the ones in his heart, and there wasn't anymore room for anyone else.

Abby slowly flicked off all the lights and crawled into her empty bed. It was cold, and even her own body heat could warm up the empty side. The one that she thought, should belong to one man. He would never love her though, and she had gone over that a million times. But the heart followed who it will, even if you can't have them. Even if you know it will kill you on the inside, you still love them. Was this what the world was supposed to be?

Moonlight fell on her face as she laid down, and she watched the one dance of everything in her room. She reached to the nightstand and pulled out the photo she had hidden. The photo of the man she loved, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. His slight smile, and striking blue eyes were enough to put her to sleep. So she slowly hid the photo once more and drifted off to sleep. She had only one thing on her mind. The man she loved.

* * *

_I stumbled over my own feet as I ran threw the empty streets._

_Where is she?_

_I have to find her._

_She is the only one I love, and now she is gone._

_Slowly I look at the path ahead of me, and I see nothing but bleak darkness. No! I have to turn back, I have to find her. She is the only one alive I love. I cannot go on without her._

_She is my light._

_Light,_

_and I cannot go on without her. I turn around and start to run in the opposite direction, my feet going step by step._

_I slowly start to see her in my view and I reach out one hand. But she falls, and I cannot help the small desperate whine the escapes my throat. There standing over her was the one man I couldn't protect her from. I finish my journey to her, and slowly place a hand on her cheek. She does not move, nor does she flinch._

_She is still._

_Her pale face, and dark makeup is imprinted in my mind forever._

_Slowly I look up at the man, he has the same style as my love. But his eyes are colder, and he smiles gently._

_"She will always be mine." The man says slowly and I grit my teeth at the words. I look down at my angel once more then back up at him._

_"No Mikel, she was never yours." I say reaching to strike him, but before I could he stabs me with the knife._

_I fall._

_I turn my face to look at the woman that laid beside me. Her eyes were opened wide with shock, and I reach out for her once more. Abby, my love, my friend, was dead beside me. I couldn't do nothing about it, for I was dying to._

_Now I'm falling, falling into the bleak darkness I feared. I Leroy Jethro Gibbs was afraid of something. I feared going on without my light, without my girl, without Abby._

Gibbs was startled awake and he looked around the room, then up. Above him a man stood with a gun pointed directly at his face. His breathing became shallow. The man he had been hunting stood above him. Mikel Mawher was in his house.

"Mikel." Gibbs growled.

"Hello Gibbs." He said a smile growing on his face. He was just as crazy as ever.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger but I just had to! :)**

**REVIEW!  
**


	7. Because She Always Loved You More

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Your all amazing!  
**

_

* * *

Two hours later,_

Bam!

Gibbs fell to the floor once more, blood dripping from his face. That was about the fourth time Mikel had punched him. He was really intimidating with a gun in his hand. Now there was only one thing left to figure out, and that was how to get out of this situation. That is, without a bullet somewhere in his body. Normally he would have an answer for that.

"You know, you have issues." Gibbs said moving his body slightly. A gun shot rang in his ear, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Don't! Don't you tell me I have issues!" Mikel shouted. Gibbs could just see him waving the gun around. He really did have issues.

Gibbs turned to look at him, and moved to stand. He knew it was just going to end up with him on the floor once more. He did it anyway. He had to show that he was a man, Tony had taught him that. He had to stand up for himself, he had to keep Mikel in the dark. He couldn't let him know Abby was alive.

Bam!

Gibbs faced was smashed into the wall, and he couldn't help but smile. Mikel had some rage there, and he had always thought he didn't have the balls to do anything about it. He was wrong.

"What do you want from me?" Gibbs asked prying his face away from the wall.

"I want you dead." Mikel said. Gibbs felt the cold metal of the gun pressed against his skull. He froze, his body not even shaking at the feeling. He had guns pressed against his body plenty of times, but this time he didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he could take the gun away in time.

"Why?" Gibbs asked, his breathing was turning more and more shallow.

"Because she always loved you more." He said.

_Bang

* * *

_

Abby shot up from her bed, a scream caught in her throat. Her hands grasped at the sheets, sweat matting her forehead. She tried to move her body, but she was shaking to much. She tried to think straight, why had this happened? She couldn't remember what was scaring her so bad, but she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Something bad had happened.

Abby looked around the room once more, the moon light made shapes in her room. Something she had grown so attune to watching till morning. Some nights she couldn't sleep, but this was the first time she had woken up scared half to death. Of course she had had nightmares before, but she'd never felt like this.

Slowly Abby pulled her self out of bed and reached for her cell-phone. She flipped it opened, but shut it again once the light hit her eyes. She opened it once more and tried to adjust her eyes to the light. Once they were adjusted she scrolled through her contacts until she found the once she wanted.

_L.J Tibbs,_

Abby smiled gently at the name she had put for Gibbs, just a small reminder of the life she had once had. She pressed the send button and pressed the phone to her ear. It rang, until the click of someone picking up ringed in her ear.

[Hello?] Tony's voice entered her ear, it was pained and tired. [Hello? Hello?] He asked again the pain even more evident. [Jethro Gibbs Family?...] someones voice asked in the background. Nurses said that. She hung up the phone. What had happened?

Abby's gut seemed to send her warnings.

He's hurt,

_Hurt._

No he wasn't hurt, someone had died. She could feel it deep in the pit of her stomach. Someone had died! Maybe, just maybe it was Gibbs. It was the nurse, what was going on? She was so confused, and nothing seemed to make sense in her head.

Abby dropped to her knees, cell-phone still in hand. Her world was fading, and there was nothing she could do about it. There was a faint knock around her, and voice that was shouting. Where had that come from? She just fell to the ground, letting everything disappear.

* * *

**Hey sorry for taking forever to update,**

**Firefox keep crashing and I lost my writing like ten times!**

**And I'm really sick right now,**

**Have been for a week...**

**Well, REVIEW!  
**


	8. His Job, Not Mine

**Umbrella-ella**

**SherryGabs**

**deidi**

**pinkdrama**

**Gemstone121**

**Thank you for reviewing! Your love is much appreciated!  
**

* * *

April, 4, 2010

Theirs a little thing called love, and let me tell you something about it. You can spend hours and hours with a person, and still never admit that your in love. They can hug you, and even give you little kisses on the cheek, yet you can never admit that your in love. It takes a tragedy to make you realize how much you really do love that person. The could be killed, and that's what has to happen for you to admit that you love that person. So, with a sad heart you regret all of the things you never said. Life is short, you just have to go with the flow, and always speak your mind.

Let me tell you a little story. It's a story about a grown woman. She always thought that her life was the way she wanted it. She had an amazing job, and a family which she had chosen. Of course they had there problems, what make-shift dysfunctional family doesn't? Anyways, she thought that life couldn't get better. Now, she wanted to find someone that she could spend the rest of her life with. First, she tried within in her work team, that didn't quite work out. Next, she dates a man that wasn't completely sane, but that's a story for another time.

When the man, (which is the man who she was in love with), found out. He was angry, he was angry at her ex, but most of all angry at her. He leaned close to her, his smell intoxicating her, (not that she thought anything of it at the time, because she had just been breathing in toxic gas.), and he asked her why she hadn't come to him. She responded that she wanted him restrained and not beaten to a pulp with a baseball bat. He pushed away from her, rage filling his eyes. It was true, but had that really been the reason she hadn't come to him?

I think maybe that time was one of the first times that woman realized deep down that she loved him. (She still hasn't admited it though.) She stayed at his house, and got really drunk. So, she doesn't remember that night 100%. She does remember feeling his warming presence behind her, and even though they had caught the ex; (I didn't explain this, well he was kinda trying to kill her.) he let her stay with him. She remembers the next morning though, she had a horrible hang-over. He had a remedy ready for her, saying that she shouldn't drink that much bourbon in one night.

Now, she kinda faked her death. (I skipped over a lot of small stuff there, another story, another time.) I know that sounds horrible, but she had her reason. You see, her ex shot her, and she had an opportunity to get away from her ex. Witness protection is like, and she couldn't tell anyone. This is pretty much were she realized she had feelings for this man. (The one we talked about eariler, not the ex.) She was heart broken to be away from this man, she even cried herself to sleep most nights.

Then tragedy struck, her ex found this man. She doesn't really know what happen, all she knows is that she knew almost immediately when it happened. She shot up in bed, and knew something bad had happened. When she called him, (She broke a few rules.), Someone else answered; And he sounded in pain, or ever heart-broken. To make it worse the nurse asked for his family. That had to be bad news, right?

Now, this woman lives on, but I don't know the rest of the story. This is all I know. We just have to wait and hear what happens. Maybe, it hasn't happened yet. Life goes on. But does it truly? Now, let me tell you something. This story is about me, Abby Sciuto. The ex is Mikel Mawhers, and the man is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The reason I don't know the rest is because it hasn't happened yet. This is my cyber journal. Something I can leave behind that showed I was here. So, when I decided that I have something worth saying I will type it here. That's all for now.

-Abby (Abs)

* * *

_Gibbs mind,_

The world is falling.

Wait, how can that be?

Everyone around me still seems to be grounded, but I'm floating. The world around me has fallen.

What is that pain?

My head is throbbing.

"He's Comatose."

I'm what?!

"How long?"

"Maybe for the rest of his life."

No! I'm here! God damn it! Why can't I move my muscles?!

"Well, if he ever does wake up...please tell him to never show his face in D.C again."

"I know you lost the girl, but isn't that a little harsh?"

Wait? Is that Tony? The first voice had to be Tony, who did he lose? I can't remember.

I only remember the gun shot.

"He should of taken care of the problem, then I would still have her here."

Tony again, who was lost? Who did Mikel kill?

This is all my fault...it has to be.

Why? Why?

* * *

Tony walked out of Gibbs' hospital room, not even looking back. He had taken the one person he loved away. Ziva was dead and he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't even kill the man who did it. That was another persons job, and once he was out of his coma, he could do it. It was Gibbs' job. It will always be his job. Tony couldn't do it for him, no matter how much he wanted to; He couldn't do it for him. It was something he had to do.

So, with a big breath, and a suppression of his regrets he left the hospital. He regretted not letting Gibbs come back, but for some reason her thought that would help him. Then again, it did help that he was utterly pissed off. In a way it was Leroy Jethro Gibbs' fault. If he had just been a man and taken care of it in the first place maybe he would have Ziva in his arms. Then again if he had taken care of it, he would of never gotten the time he had with Ziva in the first place.

"Let's go McGoo." Tony said hopping into the passenger side of the car. McGee turned to look at him, his eyes sympathetic.

"Tony-" He started but Tony held his hand up, stopping him.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Tony, you just lost someone you loved." He said looking at him, refusing to start to car.

"No McGee...I didn't lose someone I loved." Tony said avoiding his eyes. He couldn't see his real intentions, or what he said to the doctor. That would all show in his eyes.

"Tony?" McGee asked confused by his statment.

"I lost someone I love dearly." He responded and McGee just nodded his head at that. He started the car and speed out of the parking lot. He didn't ask about Gibbs, he didn't want to know. For some reason he knew it wasn't good news. Tony wouldn't just leave him, right? But you never know. Tony was probably very changed now.

* * *

**Sorry if that was to confusing.**

**I kinda wanted it to be, so you know there thoughts**

**:) **

**Please Review!**

**It motivates me!**

**- Josie 3  
**


	9. What's with Witness Protection

**Thanks to:**

_**STLFAN **_

_**deidi **_

_**SherryGabs**_

_**AllSaintsAngel**_

_**Gemstone121**_

**Your all so great, thanks :]  
**

* * *

Oddly enough, Abby felt out of place. She stood in the hospital, staring at the one man she loved, and she felt out of place. She felt like it wasn't her right to be here after all this time, but at the same time felt as though she had to be here. She loved that man. There was nothing or no one that could tear her from him. Not even her wit-sec officer that had almost begged her to come back. She just left the room, with a no leaving her mouth. She had to be there for Gibbs.

"Miss?" Someones voice entered her ear. She turned her body toward the man that stood behind her. He was obviously a doctor, the white coat pretty much said it all.

"Yes?" Abby responded her eyes looking at him, but still distant. It was as if they were looking, but not really seeing. She was still scared.

"May I ask you who you are?" He asked confused to who she was.

"His best friend." She said. She wanted to say that she was his, his lover, his whatever. She couldn't thought, because she wasn't sure if she could. She wasn't sure if he loved her as much as she loved him. Maybe, he only loved her as his best friend.

"Name?"

"Abby Sciuto." She said not even hesitating, as she would of even a few days ago. Technically, she wasn't even dead anymore. Well, she wasn't dead before but still. The man looked at her curious, soon it turned to suspicion. Like he knew that she was supposed to be dead, but how could he know that? It wasn't like he had been in Gibbs' life for a long time right?

"Abby Sciuto? The one who died?" He asked stepping back slightly. He looked like he was going to call security to get her thrown out. Obviously, he had been told the story. That wasn't really something she had expected to happen. No one around here was supposed to know that she had been pretending to be dead. Then again, things like these always happened. She should of expected it.

"Wait, I was in witness protection." She said trying to stop him. The doctor looked at her curious, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Come with me." He said leading her out of the room. He said nothing more, just led her away from the one man she loved. She went with no protest, he probably just wanted to clear it up. Make sure she wasn't some kind of weird stranger. That was normal.

The doctor sat her in a room, and left closing the door behind him. She went to peek out, but could hear men talking on the other side. She put her ear on the cold door, trying to catch what they were saying. The door must of been to thick, because she could barely catch anything they were saying. It was mostly them whispering, so she only caught a few words. None of which made any sense to her, at least how they connected together. She understood them. She slowly listened as a pain of feet made there way toward the door, and she hurry and sat back in her spot.

The doctor entered the room, rubbing his eyes gently. He pulled a chair near her, and looked into her eyes.

"You really are Abby Sciuto aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes." Abby said simply.

"Your not in the computer as dead anymore." He said. "Witness protection is funny like that." He said chuckling gently. "I'm guessing you left for the man that lay in a coma, and that does not constitute him being only your best friend."

"That is what he is, even if I think different." She said being honest with the man that sat in front of her.

"I understand, but I saw the effects of your absence did to him, I always thought he had more then friendly feelings toward you." He said and Abby just looked away. She couldn't believe him, she was a grown woman and she couldn't get her hopes up like that. She felt like she was in high school again. It was horrible.

"You never truly know."

"That is true." He said taking her hand. She squeezed it gently and pondered her thoughts for a moment.

* * *

Tony rubbed his hands over the sheets that lay on his bed, a sigh deep on his breath. To think only a week ago the woman he loved lay here, and now she lay in a morgue. He'd only held her in his arms for a little time. He hadn't had her for nearly as long as he would of liked. This always happened to him. The always seemed to happen to every one around him, every one in his make shift family. No one could live a decent life without tragedy striking. They could love some one, and then have them taken away from them. Tony now realized why Gibbs had always closed himself off from any kind of love. There had to be a happy ending somewhere right?

Tony took one last look at the sheets he had held Ziva on, and tore them off the bed. He stuffed them in a garbage bag along with the clothes she had left, and tossed them down the garbage shoot in his building. He had to rid himself on anything that reminded him of her. He emptied his fridge of her favorite foods, and ones they had eaten together commonly. No more coffee, or orange juice. Maybe one day he would be able to eat these things again, but at the moment he could not eat them. He had to not live in the painful reminders of her. It was something he had learned the hard way with Jeanne. Something he vowed he would never do again.

One knock on his door pulled him swiftly from his thoughts and, his eyes reached this the door slowly. He knew who it was. It was the probie, still he didn't want to answer it. He was probably bearing some kind of alcoholic beverage. Any other time he would of been his savior, but for once in his life he didn't want to drink. He just wanted to wallow in his pain. No matter what, he always had pain. Even if thought something could cure it the one thing that could was gone. Ziva was his one thing and, now she was gone. His one thing to live was gone. He knew he sounded drastic, but he couldn't help how he felt on the inside. He felt like falling into a black pit of nothingness.

The harsh rapping came again, and, Tony was about ready to throw a beer bottle at the door. That would get his point across, he did have a few bottles laying around. The rapping came again, and Tony reached for the bottle. He felt the cool glass that used to comfort him but now brought only pain. He flung it across the room listening as it shattered on the door. The pieces clanked to the floor, but the knocking came only harder this time.

"Tony open the door!" McGee's voice shouted through the wood. "I know your in there!" He added, and Tony could just hear the smirk he had on his face. Probably from the fact that he had chucked a beer bottle at the door. Tony didn't answer McGee; he just laid his forehead on the wood of the coffee table. The knocking soon faded, after who knew who long. All he knew was that eventually he heard McGee retreating. He had given up after a while. No matter how much he hated to admit it, he loved McGee like a brother. Maybe he should of let him in, but he knew that probably would of led no where. No one could pull him out of his depression now. He was lost.

_Forever.

* * *

_

_One day earlier,_

Ziva opened her eyes to a white room, was she dead? She didn't remember much. She remembered a gun shot, and she remembered another one. After that there was only darkness. Had she been shot? There was no pain, only numbness. Her world was fading, but she had just woken from the bleak darkness. It made no sense. The light was so blinding, she couldn't say anything.

"Ziva David?" A mans voice entered her ear. She turned her face toward him. She had to close her eyes for a moment, but eventually could open them to see this man. He was very groomed, and attractive. His eyes were a striking green and seemed to sparkle in the black. His face was freshly shaven and he wore a suit.

"Yes?" Ziva asked, he voice coming back with an ease she couldn't think was possible.

"I'm Mark Shacher, I'm with witness protection." He said smiling gently. Ziva looked at him confused. She didn't know what to say. For all she knew she didn't know this man was going to be the cause of many events.

* * *

**You didn't really think I'd kill her off did you?**

**I love Ziva!**

**It's a long story that I will get into next chapter.**

**:]**

**Love you all.**

**Please Review!**

**Josie :)  
**


	10. Three Deaths

**Thanks to:**

**STLFAN**

**SherryGabs**

**deidi**

**xenascully**

**Gemstone121  
**

* * *

April, 15, 2010

I want to make this simple, and sweet. The events that have happened over the last two days all led to one thing. It led to my re-placement in the witness protection program. Okay, so your probably thinking "What?!". It's actually a really simple reason. Remember how I vowed that I would never leave Gibbs' side? Well, that's kind of the reason I'm back. They were going to place Ziva and Gibbs into witness protection. Oh, Zivas alive. Now, that probably came as one of the biggest shocks of my life. Now I know exactly how Gibbs probably felt when he found out I was still kicking and breathing. You should of seen his face when he woke up and I was there. He had been in a coma for four days, I never left his side. Once the doctors cleared him we left on airplane. I can't even imagine how Tony is feeling. He thinks three of the team we once had are dead.

Gibbs is still trying to adjust to his new life. His new name is Jethro Hilk, mine is Abigail Hilk, and Ziva's is Ziva Hilk. We are supposed to leave as a told us to imagine that we are all brother and sisters. I can't think of Gibbs that way. I love him, not as a brother. At least he is here with me though. Apparently were going to own a auto shop. I'm fairly good with cars, Gibbs is excellent, and Ziva can learn. Were not going to even have anything remotely related to our old lives. So here goes, the start of a new life. Something we all aren't excited for. At least I have people with me this time. Oh did I tell you? Gibbs' hair is dyed black, and Ziva's is blonde. Mine is back to black, at least some thing is back.

Were on a jet headed to our location. Ziva is asleep on a couch, and I can feel Gibbs' stare. I can feel him studying me. We need to catch out, and that's all I have to say for now.

-Abby

* * *

Abby slowly closed her laptop, not moving her eyes up. She could still feel Gibbs' stare, and she wasn't sure she wanted to see the bandage that still wrapped around his head. He was remarkable, only a week ago he had been shot. Luckily the bullet only grazed his head. It had grazed deep though, and she could still see the pain in his eyes. He tried to hide it, but something had happened after she left. He had lost something.

"Abby?" He asked. She looked up slowly. His eyes still had that distant look of pain, but there was also something else mixed in there that she couldn't place.

"Yeah?" She asked back. Her eyes tried to avoid the bandage, but it was starch white against his skin. He smiled gently at her.

"What were you writing?" He asked curious. She could tell that he was trying to start a conversation with her, but it had been a long time since they even sat down and talked. He tapped his fingers on the table gently.

"It's my Journal." She stated simply. He nodded his head in understanding, and left the subject alone. Abby had always been very personal about her journals. He remember one time when he had asked to read one of them. She didn't let him, and he had no idea why. He had always known everything about her. He knew she had to be keeping secrets from him. She had always said it was because he knew what was going on, just not all of her feelings. He had believed that until Mikel came along. Now he didn't trust her on those kind of things.

"Gibbs, does it hurt?" Abby asked needing to know about his head wound. He looked up at her curious and saw the worry that lay in her eyes.

"Only sometimes." He said. He had just lied to her, it hurt all the time. He wished that he could tell her that it didn't hurt at all, but even he couldn't go that far. He hated lying to people he loved. Most of all he hated lying to people he couldn't live without. Abby looked at him, like she was doubting him but ended up just taking what he said. Truth was she didn't really want to know

Without either of them knowing, Ziva lay listening to the whole conversation.

"It will get better?" She asked.

"You were shot, the pain fades." He said. Ziva turned her head after he said that, just in time to catch her eyes floating away from his. She fidgeted with her hands gently.

"Abby? Does your wound still hurt?" He asked even more confused then he was before. He leaned gently towards her. Ziva could tell he was just itching to grab her and hold her close.

"No...I just have dreams reliving the shooting, and I can feel all the pain." She said still not looking at the man that sat in front of her. Gibbs reached over and grabbed her hand in a cautious manner. They intertwined their fingers together, and eventually Abby's eyes made there way back up to his.

"That'll fade to."

"I hope." She responded pulling her hand away and looking out the Jet's window. Ziva closed her eyes and tried to drift back off to sleep. It was obvious they were in love, now for the hard part. They had to admit it, before their chance left them.

* * *

Tony tossed the beer bottled across the room, it shattered and fell to the floor. The remaining liquid slowly slid down the wall. He had just gotten off the phone with the hospital Gibbs had been staying at. Another one of the team had died, there was no team left. His hands shook with the shock that seemed to take of his body. How could god hate them this much? How could the world seem to be so against the team.

He laid down on the couch, letting the exhaustion take over his body. Who knew how long it would take him before he would be able to get up and move about. For now all he knew was that nothing in this world was right, and all he wanted to do was sleep it off. Maybe, something would finally look up in their lives.

* * *

**Hope you liked it (:**

**Sorry I take so long to update.**

**I'm working on three stories, all Gabby**

**If you want more read those (:**

**Please, Review!  
**


	11. Kisses Gone to Long

Abby and Ziva walked through the front door of their new home, and set down the shopping bags. They were filled with new clothes, and some other things to make it seem like they had moved here. Which technically they had. Ziva took the grocery bag and moved to the kitchen, she was soon heard putting things away. Abby looked at another bag, one that was filled with men's clothing. Not exactly what Gibbs would normally wear, but they all had to change. Abby opted for more of a sporty look, Ziva decided to wear more of a frilly girl look, and Gibbs went with a more casual look then he normally wears. She grabbed the bag, and a shoe box then headed down to the basement. He sat on a workbench in the unfurnished basement. They told him he was aloud to build boats.

"Your back." Gibbs said moving his eyes to look at Abby. He examined her clothing, with a small smile on his face. She wore sweats and a v-neck t-shirt. Not something you'd normally find on her.

"Yeah, do you want to see what we bought for you?" She asked holding up the bag in her hand. The smile on his face disappeared, and he nodded. She moved over to him, and he reached to take the bad from her hand. Their hands softly touched, and Abby was sad when the touch was gone once again. He opened the bag and smiled.

"Not as bad as I thought it'd be." He said a flash of humor in his eyes. She handed him the shoe box and he opened it gently. "Converse?" He asked holding up the black low tops.

"Figured you wouldn't mind those." She replied gently. She liked converse, she had bought a matching pair for herself.

"Your correct." He said standing up. He moved over and softly kissed her on the cheek. She leaned gently into it, these kisses had been gone far to long. After the kiss he pulled the goth into a hug, cherishing the feel of her in his arms. She was here with him, and he would never take that for granted again.

"I should probably..." She started slowly removing herself form his embrace. As much as she didn't want to she had to sometime.

"Yeah go..." Gibbs said. She left him there, and went back up the stairs. She left him alone to his thoughts. He needed sometime, and she knew that.

* * *

It was around midnight when Gibbs finally decided it was time for bed. He climbed up the stairs, his feet slowly dragging him. He was exhausted, and been thinking way to hard about everything. He probably should of spent the day with the people he loved, but like he said he was to busy thinking. The stairs creaked gently, and he tried his best to make as less noise as possible. It sounded like everyone was asleep and he didn't want to disturb anyone. He finally reached the tops of the stairs and moved down the hallway. He first came to Ziva's and Abby's room. There were only two rooms, so they had decided to share a room.

"No..." Someone whimpered from inside. He stopped in front of the room, and laid a hand on the door. He heard someone turn in a bed, then a soft humming.

"Gibbs." This one came a little louder, and Gibbs slowly pushed opened the door. In the far corner Abby lay tossing in her bed, Ziva was rubbing her back and trying to soothe her. Gibbs stopped dead in his track not exactly sure what to do. It wasn't until Ziva caught his eye that he moved over to them

"She's been doing this for maybe an hour." Ziva whispered to Gibbs who sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"Any ideas?" He said feeling her forehead. It didn't seem very hot to him. Something hit him, and he remembered Abby saying she still had nightmares reliving the shooting. He told Ziva to return to his room to try and sleep. She protested but quickly made her way to try to his room.

"Gibbs..." She whispered clenching the sheets in her hands. Had she really needed him all this time?

"Abby, I'm here..." He whispered back crawling into the bed with her. She snuggled into her chest, and the whimpers came less. He smiled to himself, he glad that the fact he was even here soothed her. He held her all through the night, it was the first time in a long time she had fully sleep through the night.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter....**

**By the way I'm 15 and I do have school lol**

**(: Tons of homework and play rehearsal so sorry for late updates and short chapters.**

**(: Please review!**

**You are all amazing!!!**

**Next chapter I'll give my individual thanks but sorry for not doing that in this one...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**It inspires me!**

**Peace.  
**


	12. Broken

**Thanks to:**

**Deidi**

**Liberty89**

**xenascully**

**STLFAN**

**stupidamericanidioms91**

**Gemstone121  
**

* * *

Abby still couldn't believe that you could moon over a guy like you did in High school. She hadn't believed that you could be so love sick over one person. She had always thought it would get better with older age, but it never did. Her heart still aches like it used to, and she can't help but think of all the possibility's. She tried to observe him, and decide how she was going to tell this man she loved him. She wasn't sure if they way he acted showed he felt the same way about her, or if it just showed how much he cared for her as a friend. She'd never think that after ten years of working together, they would end up like this. Now she just had to let it all flow, and maybe everything would turn out for the better.

* * *

Abby moved around in her bed slightly, trying to get comfortable. She could hear the soft snores of Ziva, which normally would be loud. She had bought some kind of nasal passage thing to help Abby actually get some sleep every once in a while. Although it was fun to share a room with someone, there also comes to negatives. Most of the time the negatives over powered the positives. The snoring was an example of one, another was never really having the privacy to just sit and think. Abby usually had to do all her thinking when everyone else in the house was a sleep.

Abby shifted once more, and settled into a spot that seemed to be comfortable. She listened, and watched the shadows that danced under the door. Someone walked past, and then she heard whispering. She couldn't make out anything they were saying, but She recognized Mark's voice as one. The other was Gibbs, she could pick his out of millions of people. His voice was hushed, and harsh. Mark's was steady, and calm. She tried to listen more carefully, but eventually decided on crawling out of bed. She slowly lifted the sheets, and set her feet on the ground. Without making a sound she was out of the bed and over to the door. She gently put her ear closer.

"You can't do that." Gibbs said, irritation laced his voice.

"It's to dangerous to keep all three of you together." Mark said, his voice much more soothing.

"I'm not agreeing to that, I thought Abby was dead for a long time. I just got her back."

"I understand." Mark said and Abby could almost see the hand that was placed on Gibbs' shoulder. He probably shrugged out of it, and stepped back a step. Her suspicions were correct as she heard him hit the squeaky floor board. Gibbs didn't like to be touched.

"Obviously you don't." Gibbs snapped. She had heard enough and creep back to her bed. She wrapped the blankets around herself, and found sleep much harder if that was possible. They couldn't split them up, not anything would ever take her away from needed him, even if she denied it she needed him. What she didn't know was that, everything was going to change.

* * *

Tony wasn't quite sure how many times he had punch the wall, all he knew that blood slowly dripped down the wall. He barely felt the pain the probably sneered through his broken hand. After a while a numbness had set through. He was sure that his hand was probably going to need snitches, he didn't really care. His hand hit the wall once more, and this time he was sure he heard a bone crack. He didn't wince, and kept his hand in a fist. It wasn't until his phone rang that he moved.

"DiNozzo." He answered, he hadn't been into work for at least a week. He had stopped in once to tell Vance he needed some vacation time.

"Tony, when are you coming back?" Ducky's voice rang through his head. Tony shook his head and was tempted to hang up the phone. It seemed like Ducky called him pretty much every day since he left. He felt like everyone was trying to make him the new Gibbs. He was really gone, and not just on some Mexico "retirement".

"I don't know." Tony answered truthfully. Well mostly. He wasn't sure if he was every going to go back to work for NCIS. He couldn't handle the pressure.

"Don't lie to me." Ducky quickly responded. Tony started to say something but was cut off my Ducky. "Don't you give up like Gibbs did."

"I'm not giving up..." Tony said trying to get the right words out. He had to be real careful about what he was going to say.

"The team is dependent on you."

"What team?!" Tony snapped. He hung up the phone, and punched the wall again. There was no more team, everyone was dead. Him, McGee, and Ducky were all the remained. They had two new agents coming in, and a they already had a new forensic scientist. What was he supposed to say to that? Life had been so good and he had never known.

Tony had never cherished what had been in front of him, and now everyone was gone. Ziva the love if his life, gone by a simple gun shot from a killer. Gibbs had given up on life, that he was sure of. And Abby, well she was dead long ago and that had been the down fall of them all. If he had just paid attention he could of caught many things. Now everything was gone, and he couldn't do anything about it. And that's what killed him the most.

* * *

**Thanks so much all of you for your support!**

**I've been real busy...**

**O.O Student Council interviews will be the death of me.**

**On the bright side I made it for next year!**

**Please Review!**

**- Josie  
**


	13. Crossing the Line

**Thanks to:**

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind**

**LittleSpooky**

**xenascully**

**deidi**

**Liberty89**

**Gemstone121  
**

* * *

Abby let the tears slide down her cheek, not even tempting to wipe them away. She felt Gibbs' hands grip her head and the warmth that came from them. She didn't look up into his eyes, and she could feel them starring at her. His striking blue eyes were baring holes into her. She still did not look into his blue eyes, the ones she had missed so many times before. Now she wouldn't even look at him, even though she wished she could so many times before. She feared that if she looked up at him everything would become all to real.

"You need to be strong." Gibbs said as he brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. She knew she had to be strong, it was something she had learned by working with this man. He was so tough, and strong. She had learned that if she wasn't as strong as he was, he tended to look at her in a different way. A way that wasn't necessarily bad, but made her feel weak.

"I will be." Abby said. This time she looked up into his eyes, and she didn't notice the breath leave her. His blue eyes were much more striking then usual, and glistened in the light.

"I need you to be." He said dropping his hands to her shoulders. She took a breath realizing her need for air. "If you aren't, you and Ziva won't survive this."

"I know..." She responded. She took her eyes off of his once more. She couldn't bare to see the look he gave her, that one that said it all. It could say that he always wanted to be here, that he would never let anyone hurt her, and that he was trying to be strong all in one look.

"We'll be together again someday." Gibbs said, and Abby could tell her was lying through his teeth. He had always had a hard time lying to her, it was something that just happened. Its hard to lie to someone you love.

"I'll hold you to that."

Abby felt Gibbs' hands travel down to her waist, and she looked up curious. He had a look of deep sadness, one that said to not hold him to it. He tried to hide it, but she always could read into his emotions. When he was around her, he seemed to project what he was feeling. It didn't matter if it was happiness, or angry. She felt him far to well. Something that had gotten them into trouble, but something they refused to let go even if they were separated. She could still feel him when they hadn't been together for months. She knew how hard he took her fake death.

"I'm not leaving my feelings unsaid." Gibbs said shocking Abby. He never liked to actually show his feelings.

"It might be better to." She had no idea what he was going to say to her. She felt his arms snake around her waist. He wasn't going to say anything, he wasn't much of a talker anyways. His blue eyes showed a sparkle of mischief then his head tilted. His lips crashed down onto hers, and a gasp got caught in her throat. How long she had longed to do that, and it only took her a second before she was kissing him back. His lips were rough, but perfect.

_Passionate but sweet._

_Hot but cool._

_Loud but quiet._

_demanding but patient._

_Soft but in control._

The kiss was done far before Abby thought suitable. She wanted to feel him that close to her again, she wanted that feeling of wanting again. She had never dreamed that Gibbs of all people would kiss her. She never dreamed only wished that he would. She always thought she would give her the age and work place talk. Then again they didn't work together anymore. She felt one of his rough hands rub up and down her arm.

"That wasn't really saying anything..." Abby said the breath slowly coming back to her. She couldn't help the smile that was slowly creeping up.

"I don't say much."

"That's true." Abby said looking up into his eyes only to realize what a mistake that was. His blues eyes reminded her that he had to leave, and there would be no more them. She just had to cherish the few moments they had.

"I have to go." Gibbs said suddenly feeling the presence of someone behind him. He hoped that person hadn't been behind him for that long. He wasn't sure he wanted anyone to know what he had just done. It had gone against everything he believed, even though they didn't work together anymore. He told himself he was never going to tempt himself with Abby, just for her own safety. He had a track record.

"Go." Abby said taking her eyes away. She felt the soft kiss on her forehead, then the stroke of his thumb on her cheek. He was signaling that she was his. Then he was gone, and she broke down into sobs

* * *

**Hard Chapter to Write.**

**Please review!**

**(: I love hearing all your thoughts and comments.**

**I always take idea suggestions to!**

**- Josie  
**


	14. Hunted like Prey

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**Things pretty much went downhill after Gibbs left. Abby threw a fit right after Gibbs left, she tossed some things, until she finally broke down into sobs on the floor. After that she wouldn't eat, that went on for two days when her hungry finally won over and she ate a sandwich. Still, she only ate enough to stay alive. Abby said it was because she wasn't that hungry, but Ziva knew that somewhere deep down Abby thought that would bring Gibbs back. Even though they both knew it wouldn't.

The nightmares were a whole other thing. They just got worse, and they had been getting better. Once or more a night Abby would wake up gasping for Gibbs, only to be brought to disappointment. After that she would break down into sobs. Ziva finally opted for sleeping in the same bed as her, the warmth seemed to give her some comfort.

After a few weeks things seemed to get better, and there was an unspoken rule to never mention Gibbs' name. Abby ate normal meals, and even a smile sometimes appeared on her face. The nightmares came less and less. Eventually she ended up sleeping by herself. They went out and lived their lives, and they both came home every night. There was no danger.

Things got rough for Ziva at one point. There was a time when she would cry herself to sleep just thinking about Tony. She didn't know what he was doing, or even who he was with. She didn't want to think that another woman was sharing the bed of the man she loved. She couldn't even bear the thought of Tony touching someone else the way he had her. Somewhere deep down she knew that Tony was probably never going to love anyone else ever again, but her fears were setting in.

Abby reassured Ziva that Tony would never do anything like that, but as the days went on her faith decreased. She knew that Tony would have to move on sometime, and the longer they we were in witness protection the more he would heal and move on. What if they were in here forever? She would never get to hold the one she loved ever again. She would just learn to live her life, and hope that he was happy. That was all that mattered to her.

* * *

Two Months Later,

Gibbs holstered his gun, and look around the dank warehouse. There were drips that were falling from the ceiling, and he had to be careful otherwise he would get wet. He waited until his eyes were adjusted to the dark before moving through the rest of the warehouse. He didn't dare turn on his flashlight in case the man he was hunting was still here, which he seriously doubted. That man had become smart, and stayed in one place only for a night. Otherwise Gibbs would of probably have caught up with him. He'd been chasing this man for months now, ever since he left Abby's side.

_Gibbs exited the house and was escorted to the car that was waiting for him. He sat in the car, and went through the plan he had thought up days before. Wit-sec hadn't given him the option to leave, something about the welfare of Ziva and Abby. They believed that if Mikel saw Gibbs alive that he would know that Abby and Ziva were to. Gibbs knew better though, Mikel wasn't smart enough for that. He was to gutsy, and wouldn't think that if one was alive that everyone else was to. In short he had no option on weather or not he got to leave Witness Protection._

_Gibbs waited until he was at the airport before he executed his plan. He punched the officer who was escorting him, and made a run for it. They tried to chase him, and did for several blocks before giving up. They must of figured that if he wanted to endanger his life, so be it. They would probably keep a closer on Abby and Ziva though. Because it was their job to keep them safe. Besides even if Mikel did figure it out, it would be just about impossible for him to find them anyways._

_He traveled on foot for hours until it was dark, and he was exhausted. He sleep in an alley that night, and his dreams only floated to Abby. He remembered how soft her lips had felt on his. He remembered how hard it was for him to even leave her. He had seen how crushed she was going to be, and he could even see that she was going to resent her. He didn't know if he was going to return to her. All he knew was that it was just him and Mikel now. He would take out Mikel if it was the last thing he did._

So now as Gibbs stood in the warehouse, were he was sure Mikel had stayed at one point, he thoughts briefly floated back to Abby and the life he had left. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to make it out of this alive, or how long it was going to take. Mikel knew that Gibbs hunted for him. About a month ago they had meet, and Mikel learned that Gibbs had been hunting him. They fought, and Mikel got away after a swift knife cut to the older mans face.

Gibbs flipped on his flashlight when he came to an old mattress. There was a backpack, and some belongings. He wasn't sure if they belonged to Mikel, and if he did that meant that he was still here. Which made his heart jump slightly, maybe he was going to end this once and for all. He was ready to get back to Abby, and restore the team. With Mikel dead they all had nothing to worry about. He flashed his flashlight around once more, until it stopped on a dark figure.

The man he had been hunting, stood there in flesh.

Mikel.

* * *

**Okay, so I had a hard time getting an idea.**

**Sorry to leave you with a cliffy.**

**It was just so darn tempting.**

**(:**

**Please Review!**

**Oh, and if you kill me I can't continue can I?**

**;)  
**


	15. Scars

**Thanks for all the reviews!! Your all amazing!

* * *

**With a glare deep in his blue eyes, he stepped forward into the little light that shone through a hole in the ceiling. It feel right on the scar that Mikel had left him. A white line ran from his forehead down through his left eye and onto his cheek. A reminder of who he had been hunting, but now faced in front of him. Mikel was coward, who got a lucky shot that had slowed Gibbs down. After his cut down his face, he prepared himself for this moment.

Day after Day.

Mikel looked frightened, but he tried to look tough. He also bore a mark that showed that he was the prey in a manner of speaking. A cut down his arm had now healed into a white scar much like his own. That cut had been the only reason Mikel had not killed him. Gibbs could protect himself, and he wouldn't let Mikel win this fight, this war. He had to get the team back, he had to make everybody safe again.

"H-h-how?" Mikel asked backing his body up against the wall as far as he could. When it came down to it, the goth was weak, and couldn't hold himself up in a fight. He hit and ran, just like a scared person would do.

"Your not very good at covering your trail." Gibbs replied pursing his lips a bit. He slowly reached for the gun at his belt, his fingertips touching the cold metal.

Mikel didn't reply to him, he just slid across the wall slightly. Like he was getting ready to make a run for it. He was going to try his tactic that had luckily worked a few times in the past. The only thing he didn't know was that Gibbs had studied this "technique". He was prepared for whatever Mikel was going to sling at him, not that it was a very well thought out plan anyways. He was ashamed that this weak man had beat him so many times before. It was never going to happen again.

"Now I'm going to hunt you like I have been. But the choice is that you can choose whether or not you want it to end yet. I suggest you choose now, or it's going to end rough, and painfully." Gibbs said pulling out his gun. He pointed it Mikel, who looked him with shocked eyes.

Mikel looked like he was debating, because deep down he knew that he was never going to make it out of this situation alive. He had to choose, and choose fast. If he waited he would die a painful death. That was something Mikel wasn't touch enough to withstand. So he had only one choice, and it hurt him to choose it. It was better then the latter though.

"N-n-now." He stuttered out quickly. He just had to get it over with. He saw Gibbs smirk slightly.

"On your knees."

Mikel obeyed, slowly dropping to his knees on the dirty ground. He prepared himself for the shot he knew was coming, but was shocked when he felt the cold metal of the gun on his hand. He was being handed the gun, but for why. He looked up at the tall man in front of him, confused.

"Shoot yourself, any funny business and I will got for the more painful death."

Mikel looked down at the gun, and debated whether or not he should try to shoot Gibbs. He knew that he was probably protected, and would be ready to initiate the more painful death. The one that would be more fun for him.

Gibbs turned around and started to walk towards the other end of the warehouse. He knew he wasn't supposed to turn his back on someone with a gun, but he knew that Mikel wouldn't try anything. He knew better then that, and he obviously didn't want to die a painful death.

Before Gibbs even made it out of the warehouse a gun shot raced through the air and to his ears. He walked away feeling nothing about it, not wanting to fell happy about the death that had just happened. He didn't want to feel anything, because emotions mess things up. He had learned that, now he needed sometime to gain back some emotion.

He had drained it all from his subconscious.

* * *

**I didn't want to make this longer with other stuff because it's just perfect.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**

**(: Love you all!**

**- Josie  
**


	16. Things back to Normal

**Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

**Gibbs wasn't sure how long exactly it took before they found Mikel's body, all he knew was that once the word was out he went back to Abby. They were releasing her, and Ziva. Because Mikel was gone, the threat on their lives no longer remained. Even though it probably didn't since he had started to hunt Mikel, but no one but him and Mikel knew that.

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted once she spotted the man leaning up against the car. She broke out into a sprint, her converse instead of boots helping her out. Gibbs straightened himself out ready for impact.

"Abby." He said once she crashed into his arms. He wrapped them around her body, feeling her. She was safe, and forever in his arms. At last he didn't have to worry about losing her to Mikel ever again. The man that had taken so much from him, was finally where he belonged. In the ground. Where he could never take anything from him again.

"Oh Gibbs...don't you ever leave again." She murmured against his chest. He just smirked slightly and pulled her closer to his body. She was having one of those dramatic Abby moments. He felt her pull away, and missed the feeling of her in his arms. He looked at her slightly confused.

"What?" He asked seeing the look in her eyes. A look of second guessing, like she wasn't sure if he was going to leave or stay.

"You're not going to leave right?" She asked quickly, fear filling her eyes. She searched his eyes for an answer. That was his track record showing its side.

"No, I'm here as long as you want me." Gibbs leaned down and whispered into her ear. He let his lips touch her cheek in a cautious gesture. He wasn't sure if she had forgiven him for leaving her like that. He had barely even forgiven himself.

Abby tilted her face slightly so that their lips touched, not caring that Ziva was watching the whole exchange. She didn't care about the rules anymore. All she wanted was to stay in Gibbs' arms for the rest of her life. She would even work somewhere else if she had to. She would never give him up, and she had to make sure that he knew that.

Now they could get their lives back together.

* * *

Ziva knocked on Tony's door five hours later, having just arrived back in D.C. She drove Abby and Gibbs home, then made her way to the one place that she wanted to be. When her hand hit the hard wood, she heard the man she loved either fall off the couch or jump with shock. She was betting on the couch. Knowing him he had crashed while watching a movie. She couldn't count how many times they had done that.

When Tony pulled open the door, his eyes grew in surprise. But he made no move to speak, or even move. His muscles tensed, and he had to force himself to breath. He didn't believe that this was happening. The woman he loved was standing in front of him, had he died? Was he in heaven? She was dead, but here she was standing in front of him. The woman who he thought he had lost forever, was breathing, and he could feel the heat rolling off of her.

Tony looked as if he hadn't shaven for days. It wasn't a fully grown beard, but scruffy none the less. He had scabs on his knuckles, as if he had gotten into a major fight not that long ago. Alcohol rolled off his breath as he breathed. He also looked like he had been working out majorly in the last month, he looked stronger in some way.

"Ziva?" He finally asked. His hand shook slightly as he waited for her to say something.

"Tony it is me." She responded smiling slightly. At those words he reached out and touched her face. She closed her eyes at his touch.

"It really is you." He suddenly said pulling her to his arms. He pulled her into his arms, and shut the door behind him. His lips crashed onto hers in a slow passionate kiss. She had missed him so much. She felt relief wash over her as she felt him on her.

Things were going to get better.

* * *

**Oh, all things must come to an end.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did.**

**I love you all!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
